Ashtaroth
Category:Murasaki Shinzo Description Ashtaroth is a pure-blood demon born within the vast, fiery land of hell. He wielded the strongest potential amongst the demons, having been a master of ancient martial arts at the age of eight years old. He was born with the destiny of being the overlord of all that is demonic, chaotic and ultimately evil. He is a lord whom feels no remorse, neither sympathy nor empathy. Appearance Ashtaroth is an above average height demon, around 6"3, holding a humanoid appearance with a fairly muscular tone, extremely well-built, proof of his body's training. He has short, messy black hair which is slightly unkempt; sharp, gleaming crimson red eyes. He has a set of yellow-ridged horns protruding from his head, curved upwards from beneath his hair. He does possess some demonic features. He has sharp-clawed hands with slit pupils, Ashtaroth dons a dark cape over his shoulders, held in place by large shoulder-pads, with a similar texture to his horns, fastened by a thin, golden chain that keeps it linked together at his chest which overlaps his dark jacket, similar in color with a gold trim around the seams, the bottom partially opened to reveal his waist. He wears short black pants the same color as his top with standard black boots. Personality Ashtaroth is a rather carefree demon lord who primarily speaks in a kansai accent. He is mostly neutral towards everything but it is not to be forgotten that he is indeed a demon lord, while he generally does not care for things. He is certainly relentless when it comes to dominating human territory. He has ordered the pillaging of many villages, cities and various lands to spread his own name while his demon army grows even larger. As he is right now, he is virtually unstoppable with five demon generals. One of them, his younger brother, Lucifer, the rest are undisclosed at this moment. He is not heartless either it appears. As Ashtaroth is said to have a son, whom he cares for and protects. He is more akin to just someone who wants to change the world through power and manipulation of fear. Despite being virtually unstoppable, he does indeed have some flaws. Ashtaroth's personality is split depending on the current time. At night, Ashtaroth is a ruthless, territory hungry demon lord. In the day, Ashtaroth reverts to being a normal human who claims to be an employee at McDonalds unknowing of his powers and his status. His demon lords still treat him with respect despite being in this form, however, he is ultimately most vulnerable in this state. They treat him with respect potentially because they do not know he has no idea of what or who he is. The human Ashtaroth claims his name is.. unfortunately, "Zero Takeo", an extremely unoriginal and strange name. He may be human, but there still are some screws loose even in his human form. To put it in simple terms, most would describe a human Ashtaroth as, "Chuunibyou". Chuunibyou roughly meaning in Japanese, "Middle School 2nd Year Syndrome". This is someone who believes they have supernatural powers or act like complete know-it-alls but ultimately do not. It is an accurate description of Zero Takeo or Human Ashtaroth.. Background Powers & Abilities Base Ashtaroth Ashtaroth (Demonic Influence) Demon Form Ashtaroth Transcended Ashtaroth Ashtaroth (Crisis) Trivia Ashtaroth's theme Category:Characters